


What's Left

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [31]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Inuromp, Crack, Foodporn 'verse, Inucest, M/M, Merry Melodies, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha needs "comfort."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Left

**Author's Note:**

> FoodPorn 'verse! And I'm finished! (With the Merry Melodies Challenge.)
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp's Summer’s Merry Melodies Challenge under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. The challenge was pick a pairing to write 15 fics from either the On the Radio or On Broadway prompt lists between June 7 and September 7. My pairing was Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha/Kouga. My prompt list was On the Radio. All entries had a 100-300 word limit.
> 
> On the Radio 8: Need Your Loving Tonight

Inuyasha knew it was a gamble but he needed it.

Miroku was becoming obsessed with that girl from the coffee shop. He still hit on other girls but his heart wasn’t in it. And he didn’t fool around with Inuyasha anymore.

Not that Inuyasha was jealous or anything. At least that is what he said every few minutes.

Inuyasha snuck down the hallway and quietly opened the last door on the left. He carefully walked in and slipped into bed next to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and glared at Inuyasha but Inuyasha wouldn’t budge.

Sesshoumaru started to shove Inuyasha out of bed.

Inuyasha responded by grabbing Sesshoumaru’s crotch.

“All this because your little boyfriend likes a girl?”

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

The commotion woke up Kouga. He rolled over and saw Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru engaged in their weird form of foreplay. He decided it was best to roll back over and ignore them. He was going to sleep while Sesshoumaru dealt with Inuyasha for a change.


End file.
